Isäukko
by Katkero
Summary: Valkoparran haudalla on myöhäisiä vieraita.


Jahas, taas tätä kamaa ja näillä hahmoilla. Tarkoitus oli ruveta korjailemaan vanhempien fikkien pikku virheitä, joten totta kai tulikin sitten inspiraatio päästämään meikäläisen siitä pahasta :D

* * *

_"Maailman lopussa on saari..."_

Crocodile ei ollut katsonut asialliseksi tuoda kukkia mukanaan, mutta ilmeisesti koko hautajaisiin osallistunut merirosvoarmeija oli pitänyt täysin luonnollisena hukuttaa maa hautakivien ympärillä kukkamereen. Sieltä täältä kasvavat miekat sentään osoittivat paikan taistelijoiden viimeiseksi leposijaksi.

"Vaikea kuvitella sitä vanhaa pirua tuossa keskellä liljain ja ruusujen", mutisi Crocodile näkyä ihmetellessään. Hautapaasien päällä olisi ollut lisääkin piraatille soveltuvampaa katseltavaa, mutta hämmennyksekseen Crocodile huomasi välttelevänsä ylös vilkuilemista. Hän oli mielestään päässyt jo asian yli, ja tunsi olonsa oudon nöyräksi joutuessaan tahtomattaan taas kestämään inhimillisiä tunteitaan.

_"Maailman lopussa on saari, Raftel..."_

"Taitavat olla siinä enemmän elävien lohduksi kuin kuolleiden", Daz vastasi.

Nöyryys oli edelleen Crocodilen makuun liian lähellä nöyryytystä, joten vaistoaan uhmaten hän katsoi ylös suoraan Valkoparran muistomerkkiin. Valtava kapteenintakki, johon hän vielä aikuisenakin olisi hukkunut, liekkui nyt Valkoparran rakkaan salkoaseen nokassa kuin takiloiltaan riivitty purje. Kukakohan oli saanut hautaa pystytettäessä kunnian iskeä bisenton kiveen?

_"Raftel on matkan pää ja uuden alku. Maailma on kehä, poikaseni... loppuun kun pääsee, ei voi muuta kuin aloittaa alusta."_

"Eipä tullut sitten äijästä saatika pojastaan merirosvokuningasta."

Daz vilkaisi Acen ja sitten Valkoparran hautakiveen kuin haastaen heidät reagoimaan moiseen rienaukseen. Kuolleet pysyivät vaiti. "Mehän jatkamme vielä matkaa?"

Crocodile oli hetken hiljaa. Niinhän hän oli tainnut luvata. "Loppuun asti."

_"Minäkö? Ei minulla mitään tarvetta ole syntyä uudelleen. Mutta tee sinä nulikka kaikin mokomin kuten tahdot..."_

Oli kuin Valkoparta itse olisi ripustettu keihääseen kuin jokin räikeä näyttelyesine, ja Crocodilen hampaat kiristyivät äkillisen järkytyksen vallassa hänen sikarinsa ympärille. Hautapaaden huipulta häneen katsoi takaisin yhden aikakauden loppu kuin kysyen, pystyikö hän mielestään vielä aloittamaan uuden. Siihen tarvittiin vain uuden merirosvokuninkaan syntymä; vain yhden aikakauden kuolema, jolloin koko maailma syntyisi taas uudelleen.

"Loppuun... loppuun asti, ja sitten taas alusta."

Äijä oli tuntenut hyvin Crocodilen unelmat; suuri osa heidän välisestään kitkasta ennen lopullista välirikkoa johtuikin siitä, että Crocodilen näkemyksen mukaan Valkoparta ei syystä tai toisesta ottanut niitä vakavasti. Vaikka Crocodile ei äijän eläessä olisi koskaan suostunut puhumaan asioita halki, ei se tarkoittanut sitä, etteikö hän omalla tavallaan tuntenut nyt surua iäksi menetetyistä mahdollisuuksista. Ihmisen kuolema... sekin oli päätepiste ja uusi alku, mutta siitä jatkoivat eteenpäin vain eloonjääneet, aina menetyksensä johdosta vähäisempinä.

Crocodile tajusi päästäneensä tunteensa pintaan vasta huomatessaan Dazin kääntäneen katseensa huomaavaisesti pois. Hän katsoi itsekin häpeissään sivuun ja työnsi kätensä povitaskuunsa. "Hoidetaan nyt sitten alta pois se syy, minkä takia tänne tulimme." Pullo oli koruton ja täynnä Crocodilen mielestä täysin ala-arvoista myrkkyä, mutta siitä Valkoparta oli eläessään pitänyt ja varmasti pitäisi nytkin. Crocodile piti pulloa paikallaan kyynärtaipeessaan ja joutui tappelemaan hetkisen korkin kanssa - ennen kuin joko korkki suostui irtoamaan tai hänen kätensä suostui lakkaamaan tärisemästä, hän ei ollut täysin varma kumpi kieltäytyi yhteistyöstä.

"Kas niin, äijä, meillä oli kaikenlaista älytöntä ja välitkin meiltä olivat melkein loppuun saakka poikki, mutta käskit aina..." Kädessä se vika oli; pullo ei ollut Crocodilen kokoiselle miehelle millään muotoa painava, mutta se tärisi yhtä kaikki. "Että jos vielä joskus löytäisin miehistön tai ainakin yhden toverin - no, tässä on Daz..."

Hiljaisuuden katkaistessa Crocodilen esittelyn Daz katsahti ylös. Hän ei pahemmin perustanut kuolleille puhumisesta, mutta kyseessä oli Crocodilelle tärkeä ihminen, joten hän nyökkäsi kohteliaasti hautakivelle. "Tapasimmekin jo Marinefordissa."

"Hän seurasi minua Impel Downiin", Crocodile selitti ja alkoi tuntea olonsa vaivaantuneeksi moisesta tunteilusta. "Oli meillä tuliaisiakin. Tämän pitäisi mennä paremmin alas kuin kukkien." Hän vilkaisi Daziin. "Ainakin äijälle meni. Minusta se kelpaa korkeintaan maalin poistoon... mutta juodaan nyt kuitenkin."

"Minä vielä terästäydyn, joten..." Daz sanoi ja otti sikarin Crocodilen suusta.

Crocodile kohotti kulmaansa. "No ei sinulta ainakaan pokkaa puutu."

"Onko pullosta helpompi juoda sikari suupielessä?"

"Viisasteleekin vielä", Crocodile kommentoi hautakivelle. Mutta oikeassahan Daz oli; ei sikaria voinut koukkuunkaan ripustaa juomisen ajaksi. "Ota nyt sitten savutkin, kun kerran aloitit." Dazin tehdessä työtä käskettyä Crocodile sovitti suuren pullon tukevasti käteensä ja otti urhean kulauksen. Viina kuori huulet hampaiden päältä ja jätti hirvittävän tuskanirveen jälkeensä. "Tästähän muistuu kaikenlaista mieleen... no niin, sinun vuorosi, anna mennä."

Daz ojensi hänelle sikarin takaisin ja joi mahdollisimman nopeasti. Hän sentään hillitsi ilmeensä paremmin. "Ja nyt hänelle?"

"Niin..." Crocodile oli suunnitellut tätä jo useamman viikon ajan ja aina välillä hän oli niin epämiellyttävämmistä muistoista raivoissaan, että kuvitteli yksinkertaisesti paiskaavansa pullon säpäleiksi hautaa vasten. Tunne varmaan tulisi silloin tällöin takaisin, mutta täällä paikan päällä se oli poissa; Crocodile astui lähemmäs muistomerkkiä, epäröi hetken ja kurotti sitten istutusten ylitse kaataakseen viinan Valkoparran hautakivelle. "Juo nyt kun voit", hän kehotti, "ei siinä sinun mittapuullasi paljon ole, mutta..."

Mutta enää ei kukaan voinut kieltää Valkopartaa tuhoamasta terveyttään, enää sillä ei ollut väliä. Jos juominen olisi koitunut hänen kohtalokseen, Crocodile ei missään nimessä olisi nyt täällä tarjoamassa hänelle viimeistä ryyppyä; nyt se oli vain sopivaa kun mies kerran oli suvainnut kuolla kunniakkaan soturikuoleman, ja Crocodile korkeintaan sai toivoa alkoholinlitkun syövyttävän rumia jälkiä hohtavanvalkeaan kiveen.

Aivan kuten Valkoparran maine ja muisto maailman silmissä, kivi säilyi tahrattomana.

Crocodile punnitsi pulloa hetken sen ollessa melkein tyhjä. "Samalla reissulla tietenkin voisi... äijähän piti nulikasta, joten..." Hän kaatoi lopun viinan Acen hautakivelle ja alkoi jo tuntea olonsa naurettavaksi. Kuka tiesi millään varmuudella, oliko kumpikaan tähän haudatuista merirosvoista jollakin tasolla tietoinen hänen typerästä pikku rituaalistaan? Taisi tämäkin olla enemmän elävien lohduksi kuin kuolleiden. Hänen vielä seistessään jähmettyneenä viimeisten pisaroiden tipahdellessa pullonsuusta hän muisti taas Dazin läsnäolon, kun näki tämän kumartavan hiljaa haudoille - luultavasti enemmän Crocodilea kunnioittaakseen kuin vainajia.

"...lähdetäänpä sitten."

"Eikö enää viimeisiä sanoja?"

Crocodile pudisti päätään. "Ei puhumisesta ennenkään mitään hyötyä ollut." Heidän kääntyessään rantaan vievälle tielle Daz otti pullon Crocodilen taas vapisevasta kädestä turhia lupia kyselemättä. Mitä lie ajatteli kapteeninsa tunteenpurkauksista. "Toivottavasti olet kuitenkin tyytyväinen."

"En minä meitä oman tyytyväisyyteni vuoksi tänne tuonut."

Crocodile käänsi kasvonsa kiusaantuneena pois ja tuli katsoneeksi vielä viimeisen kerran hautoja olkansa yli. Bisentoon ripustettu takki ei enää muistuttanut häntä Valkoparran arpeutuneesta ja viimeiseen asti runnellusta kehosta; se oli taas vain kapteenin valtava takki, johon hän oli aina pienenä hukkunut ja johon hukkuisi helposti vielä nytkin.

Vaikkei kohteliaisuudesta katsonutkaan suoraan häneen, Daz tuntui huomanneen... "Meni hiekkaa silmään", Crocodile tokaisi ja pyyhkäisi ärtyneenä kasvojaan. Jos aikuinen mies käyttäytyi naurettavasti, niin miksei sitten selityskin voinut olla naurettava.

"Tietenkin", vastasi Daz, ja lopun matkasta he kävelivät armeliaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa.

* * *

Tähän loppuun täytynee vielä huomauttaa, että "keskellä liljain ja ruusujen" on tosiaan törkeästi nyysitty kappaleesta Heinillä härkien kaukalon. Mietin pitkään, kehtaanko viitata suoraan tosimaailman kappaleeseen, mutta kun kerran Odakin pisti Buggyn laulamaan hoosiannaa ja onhan noita popkulttuuriviittauksiakin kanonissa ollut...


End file.
